Dinner at Esposito's House
by CastleFan1012
Summary: I wrote this for CastleandBeckett13, who requested this. Hopefully you like this. Please review and tell me what you think.


CastleandBeckett13 PM me an idea to write a story about the first thing on my 10 favorite character thing. It's 4 invites 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. 3 and 4 start making out and 8 awkwardly leaves after stealing a vase. CastleandBeckett13 asked me to add Castle and Beckett in the story, so I am. This is only a one-shot. Hope you like it! Review, and enjoy! The finale was so amazing! I loved it! Especially the second last scene. It's getting me all hormonal. I keep crying, and smiling. I can't stop watching it. This is 2 months after the finale. Castle and Beckett are together. Everyone is happy again. I haven't drank any alcohol yet, because i'm under 21 so I don't know how wine tastes. I just googled brand names, so I don't know if it's any good or not.

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Dinner at Esposito's House

" This roasted turkey breast is delicious Detective Esposito. So is the roasted corn, twice baked potatoes, and green bean casserole.", Gates said moaning at the great taste of the food.

" Thank you. My mom taught me how to cook. She used to cook this meal at least once a week.", he said taking a bite of corn.

" It is really good, Javi.", Lanie said smiling at him as she took another bite of her roasted turkey breast.

" Yeah, it sure is man.", Castle said taking quick bites of his roasted turkey breast.

" This is very delicious Javi. I usely don't get to eat meals like this. Usually I eat take-out.", she said taking a bite of her green bean casserole.

" Thanks everyone. I'm glad you are enjoying the meal. There still is dessert, so don't get yourselfs too full. I have containers you can put leftovers in to take home with you.", he said taking a bite of his twice baked potato.

In between bites they talked about the precinct, Alexis in college, Martha's new play, and family recipes and traditions.

After eating the meal, everyone cleaned off their plates, and utensils. Castle helped Esposito carry the homeade cinnamon applesauce, strawberry cheesecake, and cherry pie to the table.

Lanie had a bowl of applesauce, and a piece of strawberry cheesecake. Esposito had the same as Lanie. Gates had a bowl of homeade applesauce and a piece of strawberry cheesecake. Kate had a piece of strawberry cheesecake, and cherry pie with whipped cream. Rick had the same as Kate.

After finishing dessert, Esposito and Lanie put leftovers in containers for everyone to take home.

They put the containers in the fridge so the food wouldn't go bad, and then they all went into the living room with a glass of wine in their hands.

Gates sat on the far left of the couch, with Beckett in the middle, and Castle next to her. Esposito and Lanie sat on the loveseat next to each other.

" We should play a game.", Castle suggested.

" How about truth or dare?", Lanie asked.

" Either that or 20 questions. Let's vote. Raise your hand if you want to play truth or dare?", Kate asked and Lanie and Castle raised their hands.

" Well, we win. 20 questions it is. Who wants to go first?", Kate asked.

" How about we go around in order of how we're seated. You ask the person to your left a question. I'll go first.", Lanie said.

" Kate, when did you lose your virginity?", Lanie asked grinning and looking smug.

" Lanie, let's not play like that.", Kate said avoiding the question.

" Kate just answer. It's not that private.", Castle said.

" Fine. I was 17. It was with Nate Bradford, in his bedroom at his house. His parents were away for the weekend, and he was bored and I was bored, so we just decided to do it. Nothing special. End of story.", she said taking a few sips of her wine.

" My turn.", she said sitting her wine down on the table.

" Rick, when did you lose your virginity?", she asked smirking and looking smug just like Lanie did a couple minutes before.

" I was 17 too. It was Christina Heyworth. She was throwing a party, and invited me. We didn't start going out for a couple weeks afterwards, but it only lasted 2 months. She cheated on me with her ex-boyrfriend. It wasn't anything special either. Pretty much just a one-night stand.", he said taking a sip of his wine.

" My turn.", he said turning towards Gates.

" What to ask?", he mumbled to himself as he thought about it for a minute before smiling.

" I'll just ask a normal question. I don't know what your kids' names are, so that's my question. What are their names?", he asked.

" Peter is 22. Julie is 19. Patrick is 17.", she said smiling.

" Alright, my turn. Detective Esposito, what is this wine? It's delicious.", she said taking another few sips.

" It's Pine Ridge 1993 Pine Ridge Cabernet Sauvignon Howell Moutain. My mother gave it to me for my 30th birthday. I never opened it.", he said looking at the name on the wine bottle.

" Well it's delicious. Next time you see her, tell her I said so.", Gates said smiling as she took another few sips of her wine.

" Sure will.", he said smiling back at her as he set the wine bottle back on the coffee table.

" Okay. Lanie. Hmmm... What do I ask you?", he put his hand under his chin thinking.

" Just ask me a question already, Javi.", she said taking a sip of her wine.

" Do you still love me?", he asked and Lanie looked shock.

" Well, yes. I do still love you. I probably will always love you.", she said shrugging.

" You do?", he asked in shock.

" Of course I do.", she said and she leaned in to kiss him.

Kate smiled, taking a sip of her wine. Gates just sat there smiling. Rick was grinning.

Their kissing started to deepen, and it got awkward.

" I'm just going to go now. I'll see you all tomorrow at 9.", Gates said getting up.

" We should makeout. They're making out, why don't we?", he asked grinning.

" Okay.", she said kissing him.

Gates put her empty wine glass in the sink, and took her leftovers out of the fridge. She put her coat on, and grabbed her leftovers.

She headed towards the front door, but paused halfway.

She saw a beautiful blue and white vase sitting on a shelf, along with 2 other ones.

She looked over at the two couples who were too into each other to notice, and grabbed the vase carefully.

She tucked it under one arm, and carried her leftovers in her other hand.

She left quietly and shut the door behind her.

Hopefully nobody would notice the vase was gone.

-0-0-00-00-0-00-00-00-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00

Hope you liked it CastleandBeckett13! Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
